Dissidia: Shadowgate (Final Battle and Epilogue)
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: The warriors of Cosmos have been reunited, but before they go home they have to complete one final task and investigate the castle of Shadowgate. Featuring the finale and the epilogue; originally done by Darksoul26.
1. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They entered a massive cavern. It was so spacious that it looked like the proper place for a final match, with the warlock lord himself. Firion took the lead followed by Luneth and Terra; Cecil and Kain; Bartz, Zidane, and Vaan; Cloud and Tifa; Squall, Laguna, and Lightning; Tidus and Yuna; and Shantotto and Prishe, all ready to fight. Suddenly, everyone was trapped as the skull closed its maw. There was nothing but darkness until they saw lightning rip across the air.

A ring of fire surrounded the arena; the scene reminded them in facing Feral Chaos. A nightmare has come true.

An incantation was heard from the end of a pedestal, " _Adveho meus pignus. Exisisto existo behemoth, ex depths o Abyssus_."

The behemoth rose from the depths of the underworld. It looked like a combination between Chaos and Kefka as the God of Magic. The strength and aura emanating from the beast was enormous. It made each of the warriors stutter in fear as they recognized its features. Even Terra was the most frightened out of all of them.

It had dark purple skin and a sneering grin similar to Kefka's. Its wings were dark purple too, but, like Feral Chaos' wings, they were burned and tattered. Chaos' features were his long, protruding horns, his fangs, the demonic faces on his knees, his long, serpentine tail, and his red glowing eyes.

The warlock spoke again. " _Iam meus puppet, efflectum illa animusquod reign is universitas per chaos_!" The behemoth's ravenous mouth drooled with corrosive acid as it let out a menacing roar and its eyes gleamed with hatred.

At the last moment, the warlock noticed the party's presence and a laser barrage shot out from his staff as quick as the speed of light, weakening everyone. But they didn't give up; one by one, the warriors fought the behemoth. The first warrior was Firion, since he was the leader of the group. As he pointed his Ragnarok at him, he declared, "I must not lose this battle."

As the weapon master stepped in, they noticed the warlock was controlling it by simply waving his wand. Curious as ever, Luneth tried to face the warlock. But he kept him back with a giga volt force field and more volleys of laser shot out from his staff. Luneth fell to the ground face first as he realized that the only way to win is to defeat the enormous creature.

The beast's strength was incredible, nothing the Cosmos warriors have ever faced. It was almost as if they were fighting Chaos, Feral Chaos and the God of Magic combined! His attacks were unpredictable, fast, and brutal. He had attacks similar to Chaos', including Divine Punishment, Soul of Oblivion, and Demonsdance. He also had some moves that the three fiends of the Warring Triad used, such as Auto-Haste, which made him almost impossible to hit; and Auto-Protect, which reduced physical damage in half. From the God of Magic, he used Heartless Angel which actually stunned Firion and caused massive damage in the crossfire. Ventus Ire, Quo Vadis, Lux Magnus, and Flagro Maximus made the attack set from Feral Chaos.

To avoid heavy onslaughts, most of the fight was fought in the air. The platform was just too small, and the behemoth's size was so gigantic that there was hardly any room to move around.

Eventually, Firion started to give out. When he did, he immediately summoned Luneth. Still guilty from his foolishness and scared out of his wits, he said sarcastically, "I'll help..." As soon as he approached the God of Discord/Magic hybrid, he unleashed his fury with his Blade Torrent. His small stature made him very agile, but, like Firion, he also used the same tactic in aerial combat. Throughout the start of the battle, the Onion Knight's speed was a crucial advantage. As a result, the behemoth kept using Auto-Haste to keep up.

As Luneth started to stagger, he summoned Cecil. Feeling sympathy for the boy, he asked "You alright?" He hurriedly used his Paladin Force move, stunning the beast. He later retaliated with his malevolent combos. Sometimes Cecil switched to his Dark Knight form, but since it was too risky to be on the ground he didn't stay there long. With all his might, he started to lose consciousness. He immediately summoned Kain to take his place.

"Hmph, leave it to me." He used his Gugnir stunt which unfortunately missed its target. Even though fighting in the air was his forte, he still had some trouble dealing with the beast.

"Just for a bit." Bartz rushed in with his Wind Shear which caught his opponent off guard. His mimicking style was useful...for a short period of time. The behemoth's moves were strong, quick, and complicated to copy.

Seeing his friend in critical condition, Terra stepped in. "I'll help, too." As Bartz withdrew from the arena, she used her short-ranged Meltdown. She wanted to gather more power so the energy would've been stronger. But unfortunately she had little time to react.

She eventually switched to her close friend, Cloud. "I'll help." He charged in quickly as he used his Buster Sword, It was glowing with Mako energy as he made his Braver attack. He was strong but quite slower than the behemoth.

As she watched Cloud take more damage, Tifa clenched her fists until they were as white as snow. "Let me help!" Hearing this, despite the melee, he backed down. She unleashed a barrage of fists as fast as the speed of sound, including her Falcon Dive. While she was on the ground, she used her Dolphin Blow, even some of her Blizzard combos. Even though she was growing more and more weary, she still didn't want to give up.

Impatiently, Squall shoved her out of the way. "Stay alert!" he reprimanded to her as he fought the behemoth head on. He struck him with his Gunblade as he performed his Rough Divide. Much like Tifa, most of his attacks were short-ranged, always putting him directly in harm's way like a typical, cocky SeeD. Like Tifa, he was too stubborn to quit, so Laguna had to cover for him as he was about to take the last blow.

"Don't get your hopes up, Squall!" He used his Ragnarok Blade which literally plummeted the beast to the ground. However, it wasn't done yet. He was at first confident to beat it; but as it got the upper hand, he suddenly realized he wasn't winning. In fact his high spirit took the best of him, as he saw three behemoths after him. It was due to its massive blows he endured.

Just then, Zidane rushed in. "Just leave it to me!" He glowed pink as he used his Grand Lethal attack, which caused little damage. Like Luneth, he, too, was quick. However the creature met his match.

Tidus couldn't take anymore of his friends' beatings. "I'll help." He used Energy Rain but he was a few feet short. The behemoth hammered him as he became vulnerable. And his speed and endurance wasn't enough.

"I'll try." Yuna went up to the behemoth and summoned Valefor to use his Energy Ray. It stunned it for a little while, but it wasn't long. She used Terra's method as she fought from a distance, but the monster just kept catching up to her. Ifirit, Ixion, Shiva, and Behemoth pitched in as well. Unfortunately, Yuna by herself was pretty fragile.

"I've seen enough." Shantotto said as she kept seeing Yuna get pulverized. She did the same tactic as Yuna and Terra, and at times she managed to keep her enemy in place with her Bind spell. Since the behemoth still had massive strength, it eventually broke out of it. She was probably the longest who kept the monster at bay. And she was just as repulsive as Squall was. It eventually kept knocking her around like a Blitzball, until her partner got involved.

"It's about damn time!" Prishe arrived with her Aurora Uppercut. Much like Tifa, she too was nimble and landed some powerful punches. And even she refused to give in. As the sky pirate heard her squeal, he asked, "Did someone call?"

Vaan used his Inferno as the opening move. He was quite at a disadvantage as most of his attacks were near towards the behemoth. He was always caught in the crossfire, until Lightning was the last one to volunteer.

"Whenever you're ready." Lightning stormed into the brawl, while shifting in between her paradigm roles. She mostly used her Commando class, since she was always close to the behemoth even while in the air. She eventually changed into her Ravager form, and then her Medic whenever she needed to heal herself. Unfortunately, her attacks were swift but weak. And while she could change into each role quickly, the behemoth's wrath didn't allow her to heal very much.

All of the Cosmos warriors were washed up. They then heard a deep, huge whoosh sound echoing off the cavern. And their energy was being drained as there was an opening above them. Gravity weighed them down and their life energy was being ripped away from their bodies as the behemoth used its most lethal move of all, Quasar.

When that Blue Magic spell commenced...

It each knocked them out, one after the other as an ear-bursting sound was heard from above! Everyone laid lifelessly, and Firion was the last one to welcome Death's open arms.

He was trying desperately to hold onto Lightning's hand. With his remaining strength, he managed to grab and squeeze it in his. Before his eyes closed and his vessel was empty, he whispered to her, "Don't let it end..."

The worlds they once knew had sunk into despair since they failed to stop the warlock and the behemoth. There was no hope, nor peace. Just nothing but true, everlasting darkness. They were now in endless ruin...

A slight breeze hit Firion's face. In the blackness, he felt no pain nor angst. There weren't any odors of brimstone, sulfur, or anything of the like. Instead, it almost smelt like fresh flowers.

"Firion..."

That distinctive, female voice caused him to stir. His body was still, heavy, and weak.

"Firion."

He heard that voice again, and it made him open his eyes, wondering who was speaking his name. Could it be his deceased mothers?

He saw a yellow sky with a golden sun shining high. None of his friends were around; however, he was surrounded by numerous roses of every color. There were endless fields of them, in groups of pink, white, mauve, crimson, and lilac.

 _Is this...all a dream..?_

To be sure Firion reached out and touched one. Surprisingly, it was real and delicate like a flower should be. He smiled a little and he began to think that he may be in...

"Firion?"

The weapon master looked up and saw a tall, skinny woman clad in golden light, almost as if she was blending into the sky. "C-Cosmos?"

She nodded in confirmation. Firion asked where were they. "Are we...in Heaven?" He shook his head, thinking it's all an illusion. "No, this isn't right. This cannot be real."

"It's as real as you want it to be. For you, this is what you've yearned for. Your dream of wild roses has come into fruition."

"But...I can't be here. Where are my friends? Our worlds will be destroyed if I don't stop the behemoth and the warlock." he stood up.

"Your journey is over, Firion. Your friends will be here soon, including Maria and Guy." she assured.

He calmed down some, the atmosphere was giving him a sense of wellness; this is what he was longing for. He lowered his head. "Cosmos..." Even though his mind was still tangling with questions: _Could she be telling the truth? Are they really dead? Was this the end and did they wind up in this blissful place? Were they truly in the afterlife? Will he really see his friends and family here?_

"Is this truly the end? Of me, of our homes? I-I cannot rest until I know that we will forever be safe."

"You have a choice, Firion. Your resolve is very strong."

"A choice?"

She nodded. "I did wind up here after I was slewed by Chaos, and I have chosen to stay. Once you make the decision, there's no turning back. Please, Firion, make the right one in your heart."

He took a few minutes to think this through. Ever since he dreamt of a world filled with wild roses, which is what he saw now, he wanted to bring peace and beauty. To give people hope and healing. A world where they could overcome whatever or whomever had been lost, where thy will always know they will have the strength to live on, even through the rain and wind.

"You want to go back, do you?"

Cosmos snapped him out of his reverie, as if she was reading his mind. "How do you-"

"I know what you want to do. To put an end to them. To return home after defeating the behemoth?"

His face brightened. "Cosmos, can I return here? When I have completed my mission?"

"Only when the time comes, Firion. You must not hasten death with desperation. Let it come naturally to you. Only in due time."

"Could you do something for me?" Firion took out his rose which was wilting. It looked dry, and also bloody compared to the other fresh flowers. The Goddess of Harmony took it and she used her powers to rejuvenate it. It worked like magic as it turned into a lush plant in his hands!

As she gave it back to him, she said her last words. "Fulfill your dream, Firion."

His stamina may have been diminished, but his courage hadn't. Everyone was so spent in the heat of battle, and Firion realized that everything they did was futile. When each of his allies failed, he knew that the wizard's advice was the only way to defeat it. He remembered his words:

"Five to find. Three for the staff, one to be the key, and one to be the pathway."

With his heavy body, he gathered the blade and the staff and they automatically slid together, locking them into place. When they combined, lightning flashed in the room. He realized he created the golden blade. As the monster stepped closer, he set the silver orb on top of the staff and light filled the room as the staff became a living entity. Firion's body began to glow brightly and he almost sworn he heard and saw Cosmos again!

"Strike now, Firion! This is your last and only chance! Vanquish it!"

Just then, the crystals the nine warriors claimed appeared and they all landed next to the silver orb. The red, blue, and white orbs, the ice sphere, and the tiny jewel on the ring gleamed from their separate places and their light materialized with the crystals. Then the "dormant crystals" Lightning, Vaan, and the other fallen warriors obtained seeped into Firion. He felt his strength and courage renewed and with fixed eyes, he said, "Yes...I can feel it. I can feel it in my blood!"

He withdrew the staff and all his other weapons separated next to him. His body illuminated the dark cavern, and the warlock couldn't stand it! With him blinded by the heavenly might, the behemoth remained inanimate. "This decides it!" Firion declared. His EX Burst, Fervid Blazer, has been activated!

He soared, grabbed the Abel Lance and charged toward it. "Lance!"

"Slash!" He repeated the process as he obtained the Dragon Dagger.

"Shatter!" He ascended and grabbed the Golden Shield and conjured Blizzaga.

"Shoot!" He lunged at the monster using his Firaga and Thundaga, while reaching for his Mage's Staff.

"Sword!" Then again with the Ragnarok.

The weapons glowed a golden aura as did the user. And they were all pointing at his target as Firion looked like he was about to shoot a very large bow. The enchanted staff that Firion assembled was in the exact center! "Warlock! This ends...NOW!"

He aimed the staff toward the behemoth and fired all of his arsenal. They impaled its heart, causing an explosion and knocking it back, and the beast screamed in brutal agony. With its last ounce of strength it grabbed the warlock as they both sunk back to the abyss. All of his weapons, but the disintegrated staff of ages, returned. Everything momentarily grew deafly silent and grunts were heard as Firion's teammates arose one by one.

Everyone mumbled all at once: "Did you see that!?"

"The crystals...they were used for this all along!?"

"Was that from...Cosmos!?"

"Is this the end?"

Suddenly they heard two familiar voices. "Hey! You guys are stronger than you look! I can sure have a duel with any of you anytime!."

"Sir Jecht!" Yuna gasped.

"Dad, is that you!? I can't believe it!" Tidus greeted, smiling.

Another voice boomed. "My brother...I've never foreseen you to defeat such an incredible foe."

"Brother!" Cecil cried.

"Golbez!" Kain said in unison.

The Paladin wanted to embrace him but he immediately stopped. "Wait a minute...he's not a warrior of Cosmos."

Tidus mentioned. "Who cares. He's here now, isn't he? We both are!" Jecht snickered.

After their reunion the room started to shake and collapse. Apparently, upon his defeat, it was the warlock's last surprise. Everyone looked around frantically as particles from the ceiling started to fall all around them. Eventually huge chunks came crumbling down, trapping them inside.

"The room is collapsing!" Luneth screamed.

"How're we going to get out of here!?" Laguna queried in fright, which was a first since he was always the calm one. The warriors knew exactly what to do.

"Everyone, stand close to me!" Terra said. She used her remaining magic to teleport her, Luneth, Vaan, Cloud, Tifa, Tidus, and Yuna out of the castle. Cecil did the same as he held Kain's hand joined by Firion's, Zidane's, Bartz's, and Shantotto's. Lastly, Prishe escorted Squall, Laguna, Jecht, Golbez, and Lightning. And they all vanished in a blink of an eye.

The sun shined through the forest canopy as the friends stood, parted, and watched in awe at the crumbling accursed castle that was once known as Shadowgate. It, too, was sinking beneath the ground into the depths of Hell, just like the behemoth did to the warlock.

Firion sighed, "It's over...It's finally over."

Everyone was doing high-fives, pats on their shoulders, and other gestures that represented a job well done...or rather a second job well done. Firion reminisced of how Pandaemonium crumbled along with the Emperor, and how Chaos was defeated as his shrine was about to go up in smoke. He snapped out of it when Lightning placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon. It's time to go back."

"Right! Let's go!" he nodded and the group followed him back to the place they once visited when their adventure began. Meanwhile, the city of Stormhaven was bustling with activity as the people saw the return of the warriors and the castle's demise.

Firion and Lightning were standing on a hill, watching the sunset over the countryside. It glowed on their faces as they faced each other.

"And that was how you got it back..." Lightning faced Firion.

"Yes, because my friends shared my dream. And so did Cosmos."

"Good thing Sephiroth didn't trash it."

He looked down with his face so glum.

"Firion...I want you to have it." She handed the fresh wild rose to him, but he refused to take it. "What's wrong?"

"You should have it, Lightning. As something to remember me by."

"That's why I'm giving it to you. As a token of my appreciation and gratitude." Lightning revealed how she was summoned by Cosmos. "I was crystalized back in Cocoon because my Focus was fulfilled. I was trying to save Serah but after being in crystalized-sleep, I ended up with Cosmos...and then I met you. If I return to Cocoon...I may wake up from my crystallization."

"You mean this is goodbye...?" he tried to hold back the tears that were filling his eyes. A close friend he'll miss forever because she's going home to Cocoon, waking up from being frozen in time for only the goddess knows how long. "How will I find you?"

She reached and touched his hand then she kissed it. "Don't worry, I'll find you." Then she started to dissipate. "See you in my dreams, Firion."

"And you in mine..." he choked. For a moment he was holding nothing but air as dandelions and rose petals swirled in the wind. He looked up at the sky until Cecil walked up to him.

"Firion?"

"Ugh! Cecil! I didn't..."

"I guess I was right about you and Light. Come, the others are waiting for you."

"Ah...right." After a few minutes, the weapon master followed the Paladin down the hill toward the castle grounds.

"I know what you brave men and women hast done. The world would've been dark forever without thee! You are bestowed a kingdom to rule!"

"We'd love to, but we should get going." Firion said.

"Go where?"

"To where we belong." Zidane answered. Just then he started to fade out. "Farewell to all the ladies out there!" There was nothing in his place. Firion watched as his friends all disappeared before him.

Laguna sighed. "I'm really gonna miss that guy."

"Yeah, me too." Bartz said. He threw a stone and it rolled across the gravel. "I'll never forget all those times we spent together. I can't wait to tell Boko!"

"That's a weird name for a Chocobo, don't ya think?"

He took out the yellow feather. "Hey, as long as he's a good friend, who cares what his name is!" he beamed. Just then a big breeze blew and Bartz stretched out, his shirt and cape flapping. "Ahhhh...Now this is more like it." Then he started to fade and he faced Laguna again. "Well, I guess the adventure's over. Who knows what's next the wind will bring?" The Gunwielder winked, his tongue in his cheek as his friend was carried by the wind.

"If there is a reason to keep fighting, I want to hear it,"

As he saw a field of daffodils in the courtyard, Cloud recalled asking his friends Tidus, Cecil, and Firion if there was a reason to fight. With Tidus, it was to settle things with Jecht; with Firion it's to achieve his dream with a world of wild roses where emotional and physical wounds by war can be healed, as a symbol of hope. And Cecil at first never had an answer...until after Cosmos' death, to fulfill the promise she left behind to her comrades and later reunite with his brother, Golbez.

"I believe I've finally found my answer." Cloud finally realized his reasons: to overcome Sephiroth's "strings" on him since they were both succumbed to Jenova cells. Although, he claimed it to be his mom after he absorbed the Lifestream. And Cloud was a 'failed test subject,' and was unable to join the ranks of SOLDIER. But he accepted himself as a person with a strong will, and he actually fought for his own identity without being tainted. To show people he's a genuine hero with a purpose, rather than a puppet; especially to Sephiroth's manipulations in the past.

"Wow, Cloud. I'd never thought I'd see the day. Good for you!" Tifa was glad that he had such a huge development over a brief period of time. "I guess all my skills I've learned from Zangan have paid off." She realized that it was his friends, and her, that helped show him the way. And that her mentor's teachings did not go down in vain. As they began to fade, she smiled as she turned to Cloud. He gazed at Tifa, and eventually for once in his life, he smiled back. They both vanished together as they held hands and walked away.

Laguna later walked to his lonesome son and sat down to have a chat. He started to complain.

"Let me ask you something, loner..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you always fight on your own? I never see you with a companion when you plunge into battle, you are always on the solitary road. Why!?"

"Fighting together is not the only way to win a war. Even if we're apart we still fight together. That way, they'll be lesser enemies upon their way"

"I thought you fight alone because you don't trust your companions. Even if you refuse to accept their offer, you should help them, too, ya know."

"I'll return the favor in my own way." He began to reminisce about the sound advice the Warrior of Light gave to him. As he did, he started to dissipate.

Laguna became frustrated about Squall's annoying behavior. "Arrgh! Aren't you ever going to conform!? Can't you at least fight alongside them? Just this once?" His expression changed, "Oh, wait...Is it because you're afraid of losing them? Even Rinoa?"

For the first time, Squall smiled. "My friends' support...are important and so is my pride. It's because of them, that I can't stop. I can still work with others, even from a distance. A friend of mine once told me: Eventually all paths join as one."

Laguna's face brightened as he finally understood his reason.

"Don't forget, none of us are alone." He vanished and so did the Gunwielder.

"I'll never forget that." He held his heart as he soon disappeared.

"Remember, Luneth. A knight is made by that which he protects."

"Yeah, I'll never forget it Cecil, but..."

"But what?" the Paladin asked.

The Onion Knight breathed deeply. "Well, when I get home, I'm not sure if I'm going to be a knight again. After all, I'm just a kid."

Cecil grinned. "You remind of someone I used to know. Even though he's young, he still wants to be somebody he wants to be, regardless how many years he has. What I'm saying is, you may be at home, but there will still be an opportunity for you. Besides...you are still a Warrior of Light, right?"

He finally understood. "Yeah, I am. I may return to the watchful eyes of Ur, but I'm still me. And there may be another chance to show my valor and abilities."

Cecil nodded. "You'll do just fine."

"By the way, who was that warrior you're referring to?"

"He is my son, a young prince and apprentice of the Red Wings, but I also met a white mage, a black mage, and a Summoner. And as they grew just like you, the better they've become."

Just then Luneth was fading. "I'll remember you and your advice on being a knight. Say goodbye to Terra for me, will you?"

"Of course, I think she's with Vaan."

"Farewell...and thank you." He dissipated and Cecil looked at the place where he stood. He will forever miss his young companion, always.

Terra and Vaan were sitting and discussing in the courtyard. It was a perfect place for some quiet time since everyone was talking in and adjacent to the throne room. The duo started to become serious about their issues.

"I only remembered you rescuing me...but how did you know me?" Terra asked in doubt.

"Well..." This was hard for Vaan to answer. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I saw you after I was sparring with manikins. You kept saying 'Destroy. Destroy all Cosmos pawns.' It sounded like you were trying to resist as you fought me. You weren't yourself."

She bowed her head in shame as she closed her eyes. "I didn't...know what came over me...It was like someone's voice was heard in my head, and I just couldn't fight these urges. It was Kefka who did this to me. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Vaan smiled. "Hey, if it wasn't for me, you would've been in deeper trouble. By the way, how did you fare with Cosmos?"

She looked up. "Well, she accepted me as one of her own. She...somehow knew that I didn't want to fight. That I wanted this war to end. But with the help of my friends, I was able to face my enemy. As long as we have a future that we want to protect, I can keep going forward."

"So you no longer fear the future, I get it. And your powers? Are you able to control them?"

She grinned then she started to fade out.

He stood up. "Don't worry, Terra. I'll see you again sometime. I'm gonna be a sky pirate, ya know. And when I do, I'll come visit you."

"I'd love to. Thank you for everything. I'd now learned to face my fears and move forward. Goodbye, Vaan, I'll never forget you." She waved as she dissipated.

"Hehe. I can't believe I'm actually a dad of a hero. I guess I taught you well, didn't I?" Jecht slapped his son's shoulder hard.

"Dad!"

The force made him take a few steps forward, almost losing balance.

"Sir Jecht, you'll be the one people will remember." Yuna said.

"Naw, come on. You're the daughter of an old friend, you're a High Summoner with a lot of potential. You should be proud!" he sneered.

"What about Tidus?"

"Yeah, what about me, Dad...?"

"Stop trying to steal the spotlight, kid!"

He frowned at his so-called approval. Then Jecht's light started to fade.

"See ya!" He saluted as he walked away and faded.

As Jecht vanished Yuna wondered where he was going.

"Eh, probably to the Farplane, I guess. Besides my old man was Sin, after all."

"You mean he was Braska's Final Aeon, who defeated Sin." Yuna corrected.

"Uh, yeah...and he also worked for Chaos..." he almost choked. "And so did I...which means..."

Yuna almost cried. "You mean, you're not returning to Spira!?"

"Well, it all depends..."

"On what?"

"...The Fayth. It said Dad and I were dreams created by it. But you weren't, so that means you get to go to Spira...I should accept it...This may be my punishment, after all."

"Punishment...? But you defeated Chaos. I'm sure Cosmos has forgiven you. And maybe then, I'll see you when I go home. We'll be together again, I know it!" Yuna's face started to brighten, but Tidus was unconvinced.

"I don't know..." Suddenly he started to fade out. And when he did, he hugged her just like he did before.

Yuna may not feel Tidus' arms, but he felt his warmth and his breath. As the Blitzer vanished, there were tears that started to hit the ground. Soon he was gone and so was Yuna a few seconds later.

Golbez was at first uncertain whether or not he'll obtain forgiveness for his sins of betrayal. He now recalled a time in which he had atoned himself; it was deep within the True Moon as he helped his brother and his nephew defeat Cecil's negative emotions which formed into the Dark Knight. "I have atoned for my darkest sins. This may be why I was summoned here... I had fought alongside you, my brother. May we have the chance to do so again. Until then..." He faced his younger kin one more time. "Farewell, Cecil."

On top of one of Stormhaven's highest steeples, Kain no longer had any regrets on himself since he had the chance to assist and witness the end of the conflict by defeating the warlock and the behemoth, even though it was Firion who made the final blow. As he saw his body begin to fade, he muttered, "Hmph, I guess now's the time. I feel my burdens being lifted. I'm being as light as the wind." He looked down at the lonesome Paladin in the courtyard. "My friend, I will see you soon." He leapt into the air, nearly touching the thin clouds.

One by one, they dissipated. And later so did Cecil as he looked up toward a moon transforming into every phase. As he closed his eyes, he said. "It's now mine to pass on to my allies; the strength I've gained from everyone. Wherever I'll go, no matter what awaits me, I owe it to all of you."

Prishe realized that being mortal was better than she anticipated. She made this sudden thought process after she was defeated by the behemoth. She has fallen before thanks to the endless hordes of manikins, although she'd forgotten that until just now. As she gazed at her chest, she saw that the dark crystal located inside her chest was gone. Shantotto just stood there gazing at her vanishing; the Elvaan shed one tear as she smiled.

"Oh, that Prishe. She once discovered what it's like to be normal, and not be a bitch." Shantotto thought aloud. "I only wish I could be the same. So that I would stop being the one that people would blame." She recalled all the teasing and abuse most of the inhabitants laid on her back at Windurst. She was always the target for all the plights it endured. How she wishes that her foolishness and arrogance would just disappear for good, and that she would receive redemption. As she dissipated, she made one more rhyme. "Retribution is what I seek. We should always mind our tongues and use our minds properly...before we could even squeak."

Firion was the only Cosmos warrior left in Stormhaven. Lakmir and even his daughter would undoubtedly miss him for his determination and resolve in finally ending the conflicts he had to endure, with Chaos, Mateus, and the warlock and the behemoth respectively.

Within the courtyard he looked down at a small flower garden where roses and tulips were the most dominant. He realized that his missions were over, and he wasn't entirely sure where he was going to be. Nevertheless, at least he fulfilled his desire here and in Dissidia where peace was restored. He also thought that he himself was complete. He slowly closed his eyes when the light began to take him. "No, this isn't the end." he thought aloud. "Like a rose ready to bud... Another dream is just waiting to begin..."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! But it's not over yet, the warriors of Cosmos still need to go home after all the work they've done. At least they'll return alive unlike how they appeared in Stormhaven. A little trick here, guys. While the warlock was summoning the behemoth, it was all in Latin, you could translate it for yourself if you want. I also made the behemoth as a hybrid between Kefka as the God of Magic/Chaos. The design in the 8-bit was a bit cheesy, so it transformed into that instead. That was why I made him have traits from Chaos and Kefka as the God of Magic. I can't help it but Final Fantasy 6 really got to me as I met the villain, which wasn't Kefka by the way...and that Quasar attack was from a hacked version of Final Fantasy 6.**

 **The final battle was the worst part of the entire story; it took me freakin' years to finish it as well as writing out the epilogue. I can't tell you how frustrating it was for me. Including the dream scene, the EX Burst, and each of the fighters' last words. I really thought I was never going to get through with this. So, anyway, time to give the fic some long deserved closure, at last.**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In a flash of light, Luneth woke up inside the crater. It was the same place where his first adventure started before he was summoned by the Goddess of Harmony. The sun burst open from the dark clouds and it shined on the crater where he stood.

"Was the world in peril when I was called by Cosmos? Was it from the Cloud of Darkness...or Chaos...?" he wondered.

With a new determination he climbed out of it and headed to his hometown, Ur, which was a couple of miles away. During the journey he was so relieved that there were no monsters or manikins for him to fight.

As he looked at the village he thought to himself, "How long has it been since I left? Everyone must be worried about me." He put on a big grin. "Well, they should worry no more. Because I'm here. I'm home!" He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Arc, a friend of Luneth, was once again picked on by the children and all they've done was fill his head with nonsense upon the Onion Knight not returning.

"That putrid punk is never coming back." one kid said.

Another spoke "Yeah. Where is your protector now, puny Arc?"

They laughed and his face blushed as red as a ripe tomato. He so long wished that his best friend would show up. Suddenly he heard footsteps walking close to them. He looked up and saw a shadow of a young man. He shielded his eyes until the glare faded. It was him! His best friend, Luneth!

"Is that him!?"

"No, it's a ghost of Luneth! Let's get out of here! Aaaahhh!"

They ran for their lives and slowly Arc rose to his feet. He spoke with complete astonishment. "Luneth...Is that truly you...?"

"Yeah, it's me. Gosh it's been so long, Arc." he giggled.

"You...you've changed!"

The Onion Knight looked at himself and showed his friend. "Yeah, I got this brand new outfit from Cosmos. Cool, huh?"

Arc scratched his chin in thought. "Who's Cosmos? Is she from space, or from the Void?"

Luneth became bashful as he scratched his neck. "Well, uh, she's actually a-"

"Luneth! Hey guys, Luneth's back!" It was Topapa, the village elder.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" a woman came trotting toward him and hugged him as she burst into tears. It was Nina, his adoptive mother. "Oh my boy! Where were you!?" her face grew stern. "Don't you ever wander off on me again! You're grounded!"

"But Mom..."

Topapa laid a hand on her shoulder. "Now, now, Nina. Luneth went on his adventure with Arc and they defeated the Cloud of Darkness and saved the world."

"Oh I did see the Cloud of Darkness when I was summoned by Cosmos!"

"You mean she returned!?" Nina said in horror.

"Yes, but you defeated him again, right, Luneth?" Arc asked.

"...Yeah...but..." Luneth's eyes drooped.

"What is it, young man?" Topapa queried.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"She died...Cosmos. She was a goddess who we were fighting for."

"'We?' You mean you weren't alone?"

"No! Because he had us!" Ingus waved to them and Refia chased after him.

"Luneth! Oh, thank the heavens you're alive!" she embraced and kissed him. He blushed and Ingus approached as he playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, buddy! Glad you're here! My kingdom became so restless during your disappearance. And so has Sara, especially Sara! She just couldn't stop worrying 'bout you. And she kept having nightmares about you and the Cloud of Darkness." He skipped a breath. "You...didn't face her, did you?"

"He said he has." Arc explained.

"And what were you saying, about the goddess?" Nina wondered.

"Oh, yeah...Before she died, she taught me a valuable lesson. That I shouldn't always follow my head, even if it means to run. Instead I should follow my heart, and use my bravery and courage to protect others...including Terra."

"Who's Terra?" Refia asked.

"She's just a friend I used to know..."

"Why don't we talk about her during dinner. Ingus, Refia, you're welcome to attend." Nina said.

"Sure. Tell us, Luneth." he insisted.

"And about that goddess. I bet she was so beautiful." said Refia.

While supper was ready, everyone ate and they listened to Luneth's tales all through the night.

It was nighttime at the Blue Planet and Cecil and Kain emerged next to a Chocobo forest. They looked around and saw a castle up ahead, they assumed it was their hometown, Baron. They could almost see the towers above the trees amongst the darkness and the light of the full moon.

"We're here." Kain said aloud.

"Look! That castle, I think it's Baron! Let's go!" Cecil lead the way past the sleepy village to the place where they belonged.

But Kain stopped. "Cecil..."

He faced him with concern. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure if I can go through with this...I mean, should I stay at Mount Ordeals or..."

"Cecil! Is that you, m'lord!?" A guard squealed and hurried inside to carry the message that Baron's saviors have arrived.

"We're here, but where's Brother?" the Paladin wondered. Was he brought to the Blue Planet, too, or to the moon? The doors opened slowly, revealing a few torches and three bodies. They ran to them and welcomed them home. It was Prince Ceodore, Queen Rosa, and Cid! She almost burst into tears when she saw her beloved.

"Father! You're home! And you brought Kain!" Ceodore exclaimed. Kain was in his Holy Dragoon wardrobe by the time he returned.

"Wow! You guys are finally here! We've been worried sick!" Cid said.

"Cecil...I...I missed you..." Rosa hugged him tightly.

"Hey, where's Golbez?" Ceodore asked.

"There remains to be seen." Kain answered.

"We should discuss this tomorrow, there'll be a reunion party for all of you. I'll make the arrangements." the fleet master stated and walked in the castle with the Dragoon.

Rosa parted and looked into Cecil's sapphire eyes. "Don't ever leave me again..?"

"I promise." he nodded.

She laid a hand on her son's shoulder and he spoke. "It's good to have you back, Father!"

"Thank you, my son."

They left the king looking up at the moon, thank goodness there was no eclipse. Then he saw a yellow speck of light, soaring away from it. He realized it was the Lunar Whale.

"Brother...Wherever you are, I hope we'll meet again, someday." After he no longer saw the dot, he slowly walked back into the castle where he lived and reigned in for seventeen years, and in many years to come.

There were some ruffling in the tree leaves and suddenly Bartz fell out of it. But it wasn't just an ordinary tree, it was the same massive tree where Exdeath was born. He realized he was back in his home world, at the forest of Moore, which he at first thought it was consumed by the Void.

He looked at his hands. "I'm back."

Then he saw a shadow of a humongous creature fly over him. Startled he looked around and took out his Mimic Masamunes, thinking it was a monster. "Can't I just get some rest for a little while!?" he thought aloud.

It landed in front of him and he noticed it was a wind drake. It roared and a girl was riding it. She smiled and Bartz beamed with open arms. "Lenna!"

She slid off and embraced him. "Oh, Bartz! I was so worried! I thought I lost you after you vanished from the Void."

"I was...but-"

Bushes shook their leaves and three Chocobos emerged. Faris and Krile were riding them and Boko looked and squawked at his long lost friend.

"Hey, everybody! Bartz's here!" Lenna said with excitement. Faris and Krile climbed down and hugged him, Krile almost squeezed the life out of him.

"Where were you?" Faris said.

"Yeah, tell us! We've been searching for you for three months." Krile informed.

"That's how long it's been?" Bartz wondered. He apparently lost track of time since he was called by Cosmos. Boko crowed waiting for an answer. "I was summoned...by someone very special." A gentle breeze whizzed above the forest.

"Terra...Terra..!"

Voices were heard as she woke up from her slumber.

"She's awake!" A girl said and she rushed out of the room.

Terra looked around and she realized she was in Mobliz. She was in the same room she was in when she was recovering after Kefka's assault on the World of Balance. The kids gathered around and Terra spoke. "Where am I?"

The same girl answered. "You're in Mobliz."

"Ah, I see."

"We thought you were dead." A boy explained. "That's why we brought you here."

"I was dead..?"

"Well, your body was motionless and the last thing we heard was from Ramuh. That you would die and never return since you were an Esper."

"And now you've returned!" The kids cheered.

Terra thought, "Cecil was right. People did welcome me with open arms. They cared about me...after all I did..."

"Terra? Something the matter?" the boy asked.

She shook her head slowly. "No. It's fine."

"Oh, we brought someone." the girl said and in came Gau.

"Terra! Thank goodness you're here! Look I was tired of living like a street rat and I want to copy your magic. Could you let me, please!?"

She nodded and grinned. "Even if its a world without magic, I can still use it. It was a gift from Cosmos for saving my home. Thank you." She got up and the children followed her outside along with her new apprentice.

Tifa and Cloud parted as they found themselves inside the Core above the Lifestream. There was a minor quake but it was nothing for them to worry about. Suddenly they saw a beam of light shining in their eyes and a shrill voice was heard.

"Hey! There they are! I found them!" The girl holding the flashlight was Marlene.

"Look! It's Cloud and Tifa! I found them!" Denzel was right behind her, peeking through the clearing. He waved and all of their friends and the children were there, cheering for them. The two kids ran and embraced them. Red XIII with Cait on his back walked up to the group.

"At last we found you." the wolf-dog hybrid spoke.

"Yeah! We thought you two were gone forever." the robotic cat added.

"I knew you guys would be here, my helicopter could barely see you. And it was the last place we would look." Reno admired.

"Don't you scare us like that again, you hear?" Barrett exclaimed as he hugged Tifa. She nodded and her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Hey, don't start crying on me." Vincent appeared.

"You guys are alright!" Yuffie said with glee.

"I told you we'd find them!" added Cid.

Marlene wondered, "Where have you been all this time?"

Denzel chimed. "Yeah! I want to know all about it."

Tifa smiled and looked at all of her perplexed friends. "Let's go home and I'll explain." The group walked away, leaving Cloud gazing at the Lifestream. Suddenly he heard voices from Zack and Aerith. He looked up at the stalactites and saw them.

"You should go, Cloud." Zack said.

"They're all waiting for you." Aerith added.

Cloud nodded. "Were you the ones who led them here?"

"Yes. We didn't want to give their hopes up." said Aerith.

"So when the time came, we guided them here. And Cosmos, whoo, she is hard to resist."

"Zack's just joking, Cloud. But she is with us now...and we'll always be with you...for eternity."

They vanished and Cloud hung his head in thought. "I will see you all again...someday. But until then, I'll have to keep moving forward...for all our sakes." He rose his head and slowly walked out of the Core without looking back.

When Laguna opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't with Squall anymore. In fact, he was in front of Raine's grave. Ellone walked over to him with something wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Father, Father!"

She snapped him out of his reverie and looked at his friend running toward him.

"Ellone! Is that really you?" He gently touched her face and she smiled.

"Yes, it's me. But I have someone who would like to meet you." She showed a baby with short black hair sleeping in her arms.

"Who is he...?"

"This is your son." She handed him over and Laguna cradled him. He opened his eyes and cooed. "What do you think we should call him?" Ellone asked.

Laguna thought for a couple seconds, breathed in, and said proudly, "We'll name him Squall. He'll be as strong as a gust of wind!"

"Squall...Where did you come up with that name?"

"It reminded me of...someone I used to know." For the first time, the baby smiled and Laguna immediately grinned right back.

When he returned, Zidane knew exactly where he was. Inside the tree in the dying world! He was trapped in the same place where Kuja was dying, only this time he wasn't there. Zidane tried frantically to find a place to escape, but to no avail. His Mage Mashers hardly did the trick. As soon as he gave up all hope there was a faint light. After each minute it grew stronger, until it burst open the tree. Debris flew and the Genome covered his eyes. When they cleared he could see Cosmos.

He spoke in awe, "Cosmos...You're still here?"

"You were right, Zidane...Of what you said."

"What?"

"I remember your words when you were trying to save Kuja, about life having its meaning regardless of who we are."

"Oh, yeah! I told him that what he did was wrong, he gave us one thing...hope. We were both created for the wrong reasons, as Angels of Death, but...you defied all that. I'll never forget this because you gave life a true meaning."

"Follow me!"

"To where?"

An old man at the tower of Alexandria prayed to the twin moons for his wish to be with his beloved.

"Are you sure this is the place? Will she still remember me?"

"Just have faith." a gentle voice sounded.

Then he said aloud, "I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight. Grant me one wish." He took off his cloak and only a thin silhouette appeared and declared, "Bring my beloved Garnet to me!" And a light showed him the way.

Upon the stranger's voice, Garnet raced down the steps to the main castle grounds. Outside was a glaring sunlight, but when she rubbed her eyes, she saw the one she cherished the most...it was Zidane! They embraced each other and the crowd cheered in glory. When they calmed, Zidane had some news.

"I'm so proud to be back where I truly belong!"

"Zidane! Where were you all this time? It's been a year since you left." she explained.

"Wow, it's been that long?"

"You've got some explaining to do." she said in a stern face.

He breathed in. "Okay. As you all know, I was trapped inside that tree where Kuja died. But...he wasn't actually dead. We were both summoned to an uncharted place by two gods. Harmony and Discord. It was an ongoing battle, until a kindred goddess perished and left us to fend for ourselves. I was one of those warriors. Together, with my newfound friends, we prevailed and conquered Chaos. We've been reunited with our fallen companions and we had to conquer evil in a dark castle. After that I was brought back in the tree and that same goddess lead me back to Alexandria, to find you...Princess Garnet."

They kissed and it was the end to a stunning performance!

Yuna woke up in her bedroom in the tropical island of Besaid. The sky and sand were glowing with pinks, oranges, and golds as the sun was setting. She was glad to be back home, but she was still sad. She realized that Tidus wasn't with her, to be by her side when she slept...

She was just about to break into tears until Rikku came screaming. "Cuz...! Cuz!" She shook her until she became wide-eyed.

"Wh...What is it, Rikku...?" she moaned as she tried to get rid of her drowsiness.

"It's Tidus! He's here!" She scrambled out of bed and ran after her, Paine was waiting for them at the coastline. They saw a young man emerge from the water.

Tidus took his first breath, his first breath back in Spira. He looked over the ocean and saw an island with huts and people running toward him. He realized it was Besaid, the home of the Aurochs and his best friend, Wakka. He scampered toward them and stopped abruptly. It was Yuna! They made it back to Spira, thank Yevon...er, Cosmos for that matter!

"How did she revive me from the Farplane? And why isn't my dad here?" He grinned and waited for Yuna to be reunited in his arms. They did in a tight, warm embrace and they stayed for a solid five minutes!

"I think we should go. They've got some things to do!" Paine said.

"Awww, come on." Rikku whined, always being the brat that she is. She yanked her ear and dragged the Al-Bhed away.

"I have a theory..."

"What?" Yuna asked.

"I thought at first it was the Fayth who remembered me, and it used and combined its thoughts together to bring me back. I did see some pyreflies before I was underwater, so...I guess that sounds right."

"It was Cosmos!"

"Huh?"

"It was Cosmos who persuaded the Fayth to bring you back. So we can be together."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, at least you're not in the Farplane, otherwise it would've been a punishment from Chaos."

"Yeah about that, I'm really sorry. I remember a lot of anger and hatred toward my old man and Chaos just kept whispering in my head that I should kill him. I heard and saw you but I tried to keep you away so you won't get hurt, but, man! He just wouldn't shut up. Then, I remembered protecting you from the Emeperor and my dad was giving me his light so I could survive. And then I woke up in the Crystal World with Firion, Cecil, and Cloud. Then I defeated Chaos and I saw you."

She hugged him again. "Well, the war is over. Sin, Chaos, and the behemoth are gone. What do ya want to do?" She took a deep breath and a few minutes to think.

"Let's talk with everyone."

"Okay, sure." They walked hand in hand to the village.

Vaan ended up where the Strahl once stood. The airship reminded him of his dream on being a sky pirate and no longer living in the slums. As he climbed onto the helm to investigate it, an old friend was waiting for him.

"I'd thought I'd find you here." It was Penelo.

"Hey!"

They embraced each other. But something wasn't right, he was missing something...or someone.

"What is it, Vaan?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I was summoned by Cosmos and I met someone who was very important to me, Terra."

"And you miss her?"

"Yes...But, I'll visit her in Mobliz. At least that's where she told me she'd be...if I can be a sky pirate that is."

"Do you want to see her?"

"Of course."

Penelo smiled. "Well then...it's all yours."

"What!? The Strahl!?"

"Because of how you saved it from the Bahamut, Balthier wanted to give it to you, but...we thought you were..."

He put his assuring hand on her shoulder to stop her from shaking. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here."

She hugged him, it felt good when she was close to his body, so warm and comforting. "I really missed you."

"I missed you, too. Say want to go with me to Mobliz? There you'll meet Terra, and I'll appreciate the company."

Penelo gave a big smile. "Of course I will!"

"Well then, let's see what this baby can do!" He started up the engines and they traveled through the Ivalice, on their way to a new adventure.

Lightning was beginning to wake up after her crystallization next to her friends Snow, Hope, and Sazh. They were all standing below a crystalized Cocoon along with a trail descending to the surface of Pulse. Her friends ran to her as they gave her a surprise.

"Lightning, did you see that?" Snow asked in amazement.

"See what?"

Hope explained. "I saw the Ragnarok bursting out of the surface and be crystalized as he held Cocoon up, preventing it to crash down to Pulse. It's amazing!"

"Um, Lightning. There's someone who wants to see you." said Sazh.

Soon enough there was a girl who looked exactly like Lightning, but younger. It was her long, lost sister, Serah! They reunited as they embraced each other tightly for about three minutes. Hope moped as she recalled the loss of two companions. Lightning asked what the problem was.

She said, "Nothing...I was just remembering Vanille and Fang sacrificing themselves as they summoned Ragnarok...They were crystalized after that."

"But why have we awakened? And why is Serah here?" Snow asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think our l'Cie has disappeared and since the fal'Cie are gone, we can't turn to crystal again." Lightning chimed.

"Hey!" Dajih ran toward the startled group. "Now we can live our own lives!"

Everyone went, leaving Lightning gazing up at the sky. "Cosmos...wherever you are, and whatever you've done...Thank you!" She walked away to join with the others.

Back at the Abyssea a mysterious young man known as the Adventurer saw a ghostly image of the female Elvaan he once knew. In her astral form, Prishe grinned down at him. He always knew that Prishe was indeed his heroine, as he prayed she'll eventually evolve into the dragon of pure light, Shinryu; who'll vanquish all the unseen monsters the unforgiving terrain had to offer. The traveler also wished she would absorb everyone's spirits for that moment, since she was known as the sole survivor of Promathia.

Shantotto wound up in the village of Vana'diel. It was once her home of the most powerful Tarutaru Black Mages. She began to relax at her private quarters as she embraced her retirement. No matter what, she was always willing to carry on her lineage for her family's sake, though, she realized she was aging. She regretted leaving Cosmos impulsively out of boredom during the never-ending conflict. And she wished to find someone who would eventually carry on her teachings.

Thinking there was no one, she began to age quicker. Her face became wrinkled, her body was frail, and her clothes were more ashen. She succumbed to the conditions from the effects of the Bio spell she casted on herself. In a coarse, shrill voice she managed to summon the strength as she raised a glass of burgundy. "Let this...be a toast. To my lost family, my people, and to all of the troubled people of Vana'diel... Please do not plague me as a victim for your roast."

The shot glass fell from her grotesque hand and shattered into a gazillion pieces.

A few days ago Firion had reached the castle of Fynn, but he didn't look like himself: His silvery hair was a lot longer as it hanged down from his head. It was bare since he removed the orange-black bandanna. Even his cape was removed. He also had a long grey beard and mustache. Firion was resting in a bed deep inside the fortress. At the same time, Princess Hilda and her colleagues cut his hair short and tended for him.

She was constantly relieved as she used to think she would never see him again since that night when he left for Salamand. He wanted to visit his biological parents' graves and hasn't returned for a few months. Little did she know that he actually befriended a family of deer.

Eventually, the weapon master began to stir. He groggily looked at his new surroundings, realizing he was no longer in a distant, lush forest. No one was looking over him, and he slowly gathered all his bearings. As he marched down to the main hall, his memories came back to him. All the elaborate decorations reminded him he was at a fancy castle. He guessed it was the one either at Altair or Fynn. He walked up to the throne room and noticed a startled, young princess there.

"F-Firion..?"

"Yes..? Who're you?"

"Firion...I'd never thought I'd see you again." she said as she was walking forward. "You looked so frail when we found you. I thought you were never coming back here to Fynn."

"Fynn? I'm at Fynn?"

She nodded.

"Then, you must be Princess Hilda?"

"Yes! It's me!" she cried and embraced him tightly. "It's been far too long, Firion. I figured you had forgotten about us."

"Actually, I just remembered."

She hesitated. "What do you mean..?"

Firion explained he was in Salamand visiting his family like he promised, then succumbed into a deep depression. He soon found himself in Dissidia, and couldn't recall who he was anymore. He later met Cosmos and her warriors, then eventually Mateus and Chaos. Overtime, he began to put some of the pieces together little by little as he wanted to follow his dream on planting the world with wild roses.

"Huh...I'm surprised about this. It was kind of like your motivation after Maria gave you the flower itself." Which he still had during the endless conflict, even now.

He then recalled the fateful moment when Cosmos perished as she lost her strength while passing over a portion of it to her surviving warriors, including Firion. The remaining ten ventured through the world of discord, defeated Chaos, and realized they were missing some friends along the way. He and his allies were devastated they'd perished beforehand until they reunited at Stormhaven and had a final mission in Shadowgate. They were triumphant, Firion's memories returned as he was materialized in his home world. and finally ended up here.

Needless to say, Hilda was incredibly fascinated with his experiences during his absence. She couldn't wait to tell Maria and Guy whom have missed him immensely, thinking that he was dead. But just before she was able to walk out, someone was standing speechlessly in the doorway. It was Maria.

"Firion..." she whispered in a raspy voice.

The weapon master was just as shocked as she was. She also looked very white, and skinny. She never moved a single inch, as if she just became petrified by looking at him. Instead, he reluctantly walked to her and wrapped her in all his love he can give. The ice surrounding her heart just shattered, causing her to sob into his comforting embrace.

She choked on her tears. "Firion...I thought you were dead...I thought we'd lost you..."

"I know, Maria. But...it's all over now. You don't have to cry for me any longer. There was only one thing that kept me going, that helped me find you again."

She looked up and she saw the fresh rose that Firion took out from his side pocket. He actually retained it from a watered vase, still in its vitality. It began wilting before that.

"You've kept it. The rose." Maria said in amazement. "Oh, Firion..." They knew from that moment their love has remained alive and strong throughout all of Firion's adventures, and so would his dream. They hugged each other again, until a familiar face stormed in.

"Firion!" It was their troll-like friend, Guy. The weapon expert immediately broke off and braced himself in a bear hug which nearly squeezed him to death.

"Ah, it's nice to see you, too, Guy."

He lowered him to the ground, and Firion never saw a smile as genuine and huge as that. He knew from the looks of it that he missed him for a good, long while, thinking he would never return.

Princess Hilda brushed a tear away as she saw him reunite with his family again. Firion realized now that his true family lies with him, wherever he may roam.

Soon, the sun was beginning to set. Firion was standing in an open field after several hours of catching up with his friends. They were all awed with his journeys, including those that involved Cosmos. He kept looking up at the scenery, reflecting on all of the comrades he'll miss, and how he can't thank her enough for leading him home. A home where it was now at peace since Emperor Mateus is no more, both in Dissidia and in the Castle Pandaemonium.

Maria walked up to him with a smile. "Firion. You're here. What're you doing?"

"Oh, Maria. I was just thinking..."

"About your friends?"

He sulked. "Yes...I can't tell you how much I will miss them. They were the ones who supported and followed my dream. Cecil, Tidus, Cloud, Lightning, Cosmos, everyone. I could never had made it this far without them; I know I'll miss them forever."

He turned to her, "However, it was you and the rose that kept me moving forward. I want to start this dream I came up with since I was revived in Dissidia. So that I can help people heal their deep and emotional wounds from war; even mine are still healing. I want to bring peace and happiness to the world...just as Cosmos nearly did."

Maria touched his hand. "We will make that dream come true, I promise. We already restored peace to the world when we defeated Mateus twice. And so did you thrice in Dissidia, and when you beat Chaos and the behemoth. If it wasn't for you and your friends, our world may have seized to exist."

Firion had always feared that. It never left his mind until he finally reached Fynn and saw that Hilda, Maria and Guy were all right. He held her close to him. "Oh, Maria. You and Cosmos were the lights through the darkness and the despair. I know you and Guy will help me fulfill it." He continued to caress her, until she broke away.

"Come. We're waiting for you inside. You should see the house the townspeople helped us build. It's almost like our family's homestead."

He smiled, and she walked away. He gazed at the fresh wild rose he had in his possession since Maria gave it to him for support, and when he found it again in Dissidia. It wasn't just the symbol for tranquility nor the emblem of the rebellion standing up against Palamecia. It was hope and love for him. His heart became warm and light as he saw it and looked up at the sky again.

"I will follow and fulfill my dream. For all of my friends, for my family, and for Cosmos. I cannot thank all of you enough, and this will be a display of my gratitude. May the light forever shine upon all of you. And may we see each other again. Someday." He walked inside not noticing a group of rose petals dancing in the air.

 **A/N: I hope you liked this crossover. It took A LOT of research to include their pasts, especially for the characters I wasn't familiar with. The final battle and the epilogue were extremely difficult and...I don't really like the idea of the remake for Dissidia, even though the characters are able to retain their memories this time.**

 **Also, there are a few things I overlooked concerning the prologue of Shadowgate: Lakmir was the surviving member of the Hero-Kings, a group that was slewed by the Warlock Lord. They were able to seal away his body to prevent another war in the foreboding fortress of Shadowgate eons ago. Both Shadowgate and Stormhaven are located in a world named Tyragon. Talimar was once one of the Circle of Twelve, who're a group of powerful, benevolent wizards; however, his soul became corrupt and in an attempt for freedom, he manages to summon the Behemoth from the depths of Hell. Shadowgate was located at a land called Kal Zathynn at the top of Gatekeeper Mountain. Fortunately, Lakmir heard Cosmos' call and summoned the 17 warriors to prevent bloodshed and destruction to his world as well as theirs. So yeah, that was the setup I regretfully ignored here.**

 **I figured it would be appropriate to end the crossover with the awesome vocal for Final Fantasy 2, "Love Will Grow." Much like the staff roll, it should highlight all the events from the Dissidia games to the fic itself. After all, Firion was the head character for the story replacing the Warrior anyway. I personally think he's a hell of a lot better than that lousy, overrated manikin!**

 **For those Warrior of Light fans out there, I apologize for not putting him in. Here are a few reasons why:**

 **1\. He stays at the Cornelia Isles for a couple reasons, and I'll be as honest as possible. Even though he's the leader, he stays there because it is his home world and...**

 **2\. I'm not too crazy about him. He's hard to use and he was very questionable, though hateful, during Duodecim, but that's just my opinion.**

 **Anyways, read, review, and tell me what you think; I've worked very hard to finally conclude this. And I'm sure Darksoul26 wouldn't want it any other way; feel free to check out the previous chapters. I'm always open. Other than that, thanks for reading!**


End file.
